The Wedding
by grandmelon
Summary: Three moments on their big day. (Post-Free! Eternal Summer SouRin Fic)/(A Life Worth Living Series - Part 10)
1. Vows

**Title:** The Wedding  
 **(Fic Series):** A Life Worth Living  
 **Fandom:** Free!  
 **Pairings:** Sousuke/Rin  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** 3.6k  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Post-Free! Eternal Summer Fic

Three moments on their big day.

 **A/N:**  
This was REALLY hard to write? I got really stuck because I couldn't find a rhythm when writing this, so I ended up just letting go and letting it be what it was. It was probably because I was so super stuck on keeping their full vows. O'well lmao, they're a little long, but hell most are, and they're big saps who'd make long speeches anyways.

I hope everyone enjoys this! Even though it was annoying me because I couldn't find a rhythm, writing the individual things was fun lmao. Love these nerds.

Please let me know if there were any glaring errors that I should correct!

* * *

Chapter One: Vows

"Sousuke, you are my best friend, and the love of my life. You are the person I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, someone I want to spend an eternity with. You've been there for me since the start, and I want to always return that favor. I promise to always be there for you as you have been for me. Through the coming years, as we go through hard times and happy times, I will stay by your side. I will never leave you alone. I will work hard to make any doubts of yours disappear. I promise to be worthy of your love.

Your decisions in the future, whatever paths you might want to take, I will walk them with you. I will support you, help you, and share those goals and dreams with you. I will be there to comfort you when the pain is too much, I will be there so you will never have to bear anything alone again. There is nothing I will not do for you if you wish it of me. No dreams of mine could ever compare to the happiness and love you've already given to me.

You are my warmth, my happiness, without you even gold cannot shine. I love you as you are, as you were, and as you will be. I will love you no matter how things go, no matter what happens. Even if the world gets turned upside down and everything falls apart, my feelings for you cannot be altered. Love like this is strong because we've built it that way. It's built on years of friendship, on love, and respect. I promise you it will never fail, and even if it cracks or wanes, I will fix it. I will never stop working to make it stronger."

"Do you, Rin Matsuoka, promise to take Sousuke as both a lover and a friend in marriage, to talk and listen to, to trust and appreciate until the end? Do you promise to love and cherish all that Sousuke is? To support him through life's joys and sorrows, to stay by his side no matter what should transpire? Do you promise to share your hopes, your dreams, and your lives together as you continue to grow in age and in mind? Do you promise to always be open and honest with Sousuke, and love him for as long as you both shall be?"

"I do," Rin answered. His piercing gaze fixed on him, his smile radiant. Sousuke's grin could not have been wider.

"And you, Sousuke, have some words you would like to say as well?"

Sousuke took a deep breath, steeling himself. All of his doubts about remembering what he wanted to say washed away with the eager look in Rin's eyes. He opened his mouth and felt everything fall out for all to hear.

"Matsuoka Rin, you are my light, my everything, you always have and always will be. You are the dream I strive for, the goal I seek. To be with you for as long as it is possible has been my only wish. You are my best friend, and the love of my life. I have long ago promised my love, my body, my life to you. They are yours to do with what you wish, and to think you want to keep them is my life's greatest source of joy.

Your smile and your tears, I will cherish every one. You are strong, and I promise to be strong enough to support you when you need it. I will be by your side for an eternity. I promise to love you, to care for you, to be there for you always. I promise to never keep a word from you again, for as long as we both exist. I will never shoulder anything alone again, I will never leave you in the dark. I will always be open and honest with you from now until forever.

You have given me love, goals, a family. I promise to be here with you, loving you as you love me, achieving dreams with you, and if you'll let me, help you build on to the family you've so graciously shared with me. I will work to bring you tears of happiness, and never again tears of sorrow. I will try with all my might to keep that beautiful smile on your face, to protect it from harm.

The future always looks so much brighter when I know you're in it, so I promise to help make it shine for you as well. I promise to shatter your doubts and help you through your fears. I promise to be there to help you through pain, through hurt, you will never have to deal with it alone. I will always be here for you. I love you as you are, as you were, and as you will be. My love for you has never shuddered, never waned through all these years, and it never will.

Our love is strong, and I've put all my trust into it. I will never let it crack, and I will never let it wane, it will only grow. You will never have to worry about it diminishing. My love for you is already too strong for any of that, and I know you would never let it falter. You have my love, my respect, my trust. Matsuoka Rin, you will always have all that I have to offer, from now until forever."

Rin's surprise showed in the twitch of his lips and the white in his eyes. Although his eyes had been dry through his own speech, they were quickly glossing over. The officiant smiled at them both before continuing with his prepared dialogue.

"Do you, Sousuke Yamazaki, promise to take Rin as both a lover and a friend in marriage, to talk and listen to, to trust and appreciate until the end? Do you promise to love and cherish all that Rin is? To support him through life's joys and sorrows, and stay by his side no matter what should transpire? Do you promise to share your hopes, your dreams, and your lives together as you continue to grow in age and in mind? Do you promise to always be open and honest with Rin, and love him for as long as you both shall be?"

"I do."

Sousuke's heart, which had been barely tethered by his nervousness of getting something wrong during his speech, flew away then. His ears were nothing but white noise as the young minister continued his piece. His whole body felt as light as air and he was sure Rin was feeling the same way.

Beautiful, wonderful, amazing Rin who was standing in front of him with such pride and eagerness for this moment that it was intoxicating. Sousuke could not enjoy the sand beneath their feet, or the waves crashing behind him. He could not even bother to look at the breathtaking colors of the ocean sky, bathed in sweet blues and puffy white clouds that kept the morning sun at bay.

All he could see and hear and experience was Rin.

He went through the motions as rehearsed, but his mind was far away from all that. Even as they put on their wedding rings Sousuke found himself remembering nothing but the look of Rin's eye or the smile on his face. Rin was like a dream standing in front of him. He was perfect in every way Sousuke could think of.

He stood so strong and sure of himself there, wearing his mother's cross that glinted in the sunlight and his father's prayer beads which were wrapped around his wrist. The pride swelled with in him looking at such a beautiful mix of so many different things. Rin was sun and moon, earth and sky, and everything in between, and he never chose sides. He displayed his beauty with such an aura Sousuke could not imagine there was a single person out there who would not fall for him.

"May kiss," the minister finished. Sousuke only caught the tail end of it before Rin sprung forward. The kiss was barely there, the two of them smiling too wide to make it anything more, but it was enough.

It was more than enough.


	2. Reception

**Title:** The Wedding  
 **(Fic Series):** A Life Worth Living  
 **Fandom:** Free!  
 **Pairings:** Sousuke/Rin  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Post-Free! Eternal Summer Fic

Three moments on their big day.

 **Chapter Summary:**

A very free-form reception.

 **A/N:**

Lots of my minor original characters from _Adjusting_ are in here, be warned lol

* * *

Chapter Two: Reception

"I can't believe you," Rin groaned when the ceremony was finally done, though his smile did not falter. "Changing the words like that, I know for fact you didn't see what I wrote beforehand."

"Maybe I was inspired at the last minute," Sousuke answered, laughing at the punch he got in the ribs.

"It was beautiful Sou-chan! Amazing! Wonderful! I can't believe Rin-chan didn't cry until the very end," Nagisa cheered as they all finished changing out of their nice dress clothes and into their swimsuits. It wasn't a beach wedding for nothing. The rest of their group was also changing in the fabric stalls.

"I have to agree, I'm quite impressed Rin," Kisumi's laughter rang. Rin didn't bother with a response; there was no winning against those two anyways.

"Let me," Sousuke said as he grabbed Rin's necklace, carefully unclasping it before fixing it again and putting it in their bag with their other belongings. He made sure to put it in the side pocket with the beads. Rin stared down at his rings with a great deal of concentration.

"I just put it on and we're already taking them off again."

Sousuke wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"It's the life of a swimmer," he sighed, "tragic isn't it?"

"Oh shut up," Rin grumbled, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he went to take off his ring. Sousuke's finger's came down to beat him to it, gently slipping the ring back off before presenting his own. Rin grinned as he carefully pulled the ring off his finger and put them both into their bags.

"Help me put mine back on when we're done?" Sousuke inquired as he finished dropping his pants and grabbing his swim trunks. He'd given up on jammers in recent years, but neither of them minded. Even Rin was wearing swim trunks for this occasion, since it was casual and he promised himself he would not make a swimming contest out of it.

"If you help me with mine," he replied with a smirk, finishing getting dressed and putting their belongings away.

"Stop flirting in there!"

"Shut up!" Rin growled before yanking back the fabric and exiting the changing booth. Rei and Kisumi were already out and waiting, Haru was in the far distance, Makoto by his side. In truth Rin commended him for lasting that long on the beach without leaving the ceremony for the sea in the first place.

When they all walked over to their new designated station they were surprised to see Haru not in the water, but sitting at the water's edge with a hard expression on his face. Makoto was standing next to him looking out at the ocean.

"Onii-chan! Mom and I can hold onto that," Gou said, bounding up to them and grabbing their bag with a wink.

She walked back over to the umbrella where their mother, Nurul, Amber, and Masaki were. Nurul had been learning Japanese for a while now, her fourth language yet, and seemed to be getting along well with the Matsuokas. Masaki was translating for Amber with ease. A little ways away Lori and Russell were talking with Mr. Hasegawa while watching Masaki's two little girls play in the sand.

"I wonder what's taking the other three so long," Sousuke wondered out loud.

He looked back at to where Nagisa, Ai, and Momo were left behind. None of them had exited the changing area and he was getting suspicious. Seijuro was the only one unable to make the event. His wife was having their second child, so there really was no contest. Besides, Rin had already expressed that having two Mikoshibas was a great deal of work on a regular day, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that on top of everything else. Sousuke knew he was secretly disappointed though.

Rin was distracted and did not hear him as they came up to Makoto and Haru's side.

"Here they are Haru!" Makoto exclaimed as he looked back at them and smiled.

"What are you doing Haru?" Kisumi inquired, squatting down next to him. Haru gave him a cold leer before gazing back out at the ocean with intense desire.

"It's their wedding," Haru answered like that made perfect sense.

Rin and Sousuke stared at Haru before looking to Makoto for an explanation. The taller just laughed awkwardly before smiling at them. Haru was curling up on himself in his impatience.

"I think Haru means that you two get the first swim?" He offered, looking back at Haru to confirm. Haru just gave a short nod, not bothering to look up at the rest of the group. Rin's mouth was a gap and even Kisumi and Rei were in shock.

"Well, you heard him," Sousuke said before bending down and scooping up Rin in one go. His husband, and oh how sweet those words sounded, squawked above him, demanding to be put down as Sousuke ran out to the water. Even with all of his muscles Rin was still so light, too easy to carry in his opinion. When he was thigh-deep he tossed Rin into the ocean.

Rin came up from under the sea water, pushed forward by a wave, his hair all in his face and his lips pulled down into a frown. Sousuke laughed and dived under the water before he could retaliate. When he surfaced he was next to Rin, grinning at his best friend like a child.

"Why did I marry you?" Rin complained as he pushed his hair back from his face.

"I have no clue, but no take backs," Sousuke hummed, grabbing Rin and pulling him close. Rin laughed and pushed his face away when Sousuke went in for an exaggerated kiss.

"Not for the next few months anyways," Rin snorted.

"I'll convince you to stay before then," Sousuke laughed, kissing him. Their moment was short lived as the rest of the group came barreling into the water. Haru was already darting out to the deeper ends with Makoto on his heels, telling him not to go out too far. The waves weren't that bad at that beach, but it was still dangerous.

"Somehow," Rin started as he let himself float with the waves, knees knocking with Sousuke's as the water pushed and pulled them. "Somehow this doesn't feel real."

Sousuke looked at him before gazing out at their friends.

"It really doesn't," he agreed, "but I'm glad it is."

Rin flashed him a smile before taking his hand and tugging him out to where Kisumi, Rei, and now Nagisa and Momo were playing water Frisbee. Sousuke followed, intertwining his fingers as they made their way over. Rin's fingers held his in a firm and reassuring grip.

If they were to float away, they'd drift on together.


	3. Night

**Title:** The Wedding  
 **(Fic Series):** A Life Worth Living  
 **Fandom:** Free!  
 **Pairings:** Sousuke/Rin  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Post-Free! Eternal Summer Fic

Three moments on their big day.

 **Chapter Summary:**

Nights are for sleeping. Wedding nights—are also for sleeping.

 **A/N:**

Well that's it! Sorry I'm so vanilla lol, I'm still not ready to take the big step. I had a lot of fun thinking up their wedding rings so I hope every likes that part? Either way the dorks are happy so that's all that matters lol.

Thank you for reading! I'll be working on the next installment asap since I'm only like…3 fics away from finishing this series! Oh man, even though that sounds quick it's still going to take me forever. But still!

* * *

Chapter Three: Night

"I can't believe they got us a honeymoon suit."

Rin dropped their bags at the door before making a beeline to the bed. He fell onto it like a log, he was exhausted. He didn't bother look around, though from what little he saw it was a really nice place. He could hear the echoes of Sousuke's laughter; he must have headed towards the bathroom.

"I can," he called. When he finally came to join him he jumped up onto the bed in an over exaggerated belly flop. Rin yelped as he flew into the air a few inches and landed back on the bed with a thump. The springs seemed to be working well enough. He glared at his new husband who was already curled up in his own arms, as if to be asleep.

"I can't believe I married a literal child," Rin sighed, a smirk on his lips as he rolled over onto the other. Sousuke just grunted under the extra weight. "So, what now? Have any big ideas?"

"Sleep," Sousuke laughed into the bed. "Lots of it."

"It's our wedding night stop being so lame," Rin groaned, though he almost wanted to agree. He caught glimpse of the new ring on his hand and grinned, pulling it close for a better view. He had only seen it once before, when they were getting it fitted, and he still couldn't believe it.

"We could have a sexy bath," Sousuke began, "since the tub is huge."

"Of course it is," Rin chuckled, still staring in awe at his wedding ring before pulling Sousuke's hand out from underneath him.

"What was that for?" he grumbled as his forehead hit the mattress. He let Rin fondle his hand and peered up at him, smiling at Rin when Rin kissed the palm.

"Can't believe you thought of this, it was someone else's idea wasn't it? Don't lie to me. There's no way you could have come up with this," Rin continued.

"Guess I can't complain about you being the sap anymore," Sousuke admitted, rolling onto his back, ignoring the sound of complaint that came from Rin when he fell onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his head before settling down. Rin frowned at the sudden loss of his comfortable position before he scooted into his side. His head fell back on Sousuke's arm, hands going back for Sousuke's, staring at their rings.

There on his finger, engraved in the gold band were the same Japanese characters he had seen many times before. He'd seen them on letters he had gotten in the mail when the other was stuck in Japan, long before they had become official residents of Australia. He had seen them in birthday and Christmas cards. He had seen them written randomly in his notebooks from college, there for him to see once he had reached a certain page.

He gazed back at Sousuke's ring and smiled. Another familiar phrase was engraved on that ring, in English this time. He had recognized that writing even quicker than the other, because it was his. It was the very same. From the slant of his script to the strokes of his E, it was the same. He had written that so many times because of Sousuke, for Sousuke, that he didn't even need to think about it to know.

"I was looking at one of the notes you left me on the fridge and the idea just came. I've heard of someone having their name's engraved in rings, so I figured it'd be the same. I was worried that they wouldn't be able to copy our handwriting though," Sousuke explained. He intertwined their fingers, wrapping them around each other. "Turns out others do that kind of thing too. It was kind of funny having to give them a Post-It note and a ripped piece of paper for it."

"You could have just told me so you wouldn't have had to do that." Rin used his free hand to trace the outlines of their rings.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides if I re-wrote mine it definitely wouldn't look the same, I'd be too conscious writing it."

Rin glanced back at him and grinned, seeing his embarrassment in the scrunch of his eyebrows and the puff of his cheeks. He turned around and planted a kiss right on that pout. There was no way he could describe how amazing Sousuke was. How all of those little things, that attention to details, made him feel.

"Guess it was good I didn't just buy you a regular one," Sousuke muttered when the kiss broke. Rin rolled his eyes at the other before sitting up.

"Come on," he said as he got up off the bed.

"Where are we going now?" Sousuke groaned, digging the palm of his hands into his eyes.

Rin grinned at his pathetic whine. It really had been a full day between the ceremony, their very free styled beach party reception, and entertaining all of their family and friends. Kisumi, Nagisa and Momo in particular were a handful. Even the kids who were invited were better behaved than that group.

"To have a sexy bath," Rin teased as he pulled of his shirt and tossed it at the other. As soon as the shirt hit his face Sousuke bolted up out of the bed. He had already pulled off his own shirt when grabbed Rin by the waist, walking him backwards to the bathroom. Rin laughed as he nearly stumbled, wrapping his arms around him half to help keep him up and half to drag him in for a kiss.

"Not exactly surprised we're going to spend like eighty percent of our wedding day in the water," Sousuke commented as his feet hit cold tile. He released Rin to unbuckle his belt.

"Did you expect anything else?" Rin asked with an amused smirk on his lips. Sousuke turned on the water after he dropped his pants and kicked off his underwear. He slid into the honeymoon's suit strange bathtub, already sighing as the warm bathwater started filling the tub. He was right though, it was big.

"Actually," Sousuke said as he grabbed Rin's hand and led him into join him, "I'm surprised you didn't have us married in a pool. You could have had us race up the aisle and everything."

Rin had laughed so much that day he wasn't sure if it was their wedding day or one of his bad RomComs, but that's why he married his best friend in the first place.


End file.
